


Starship

by bmlhillenkeene



Series: Starship [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Au-starship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Science Fiction, Starship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmlhillenkeene/pseuds/bmlhillenkeene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sort of idea sounding board for a space ship au I find interesting (I've been watching enterprise, it was inevitable)</p><p>If you would like to borrow he idea, feel free, I'm just go inning to be dabbling... But if you do, let me know so we can group them all together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starship

Backstory

The Starship Impala is limping its way home after being nearly destroyed in the ongoing war between the 'Angels' and the 'demons', and the humans are caught up in the middle between these two ancient warring foes, who have been fighting since they first discovered the others existence.

The impala was overrun by demons during the war and all the officers were killed, leaving only the lowest crew members on the ship, who rallied together to retake the ship from their captors, the resulting purge leaves them defenceless, and their final mission is to get back to earth with a way to finally bring the war to a halt.

But the crew are not exactly officer material, and the whole thing might just blow up in their faces.

Characters

Charlie- voted unanimously to be captain of the ship thanks to her quick thinking that lead to the reclaiming of the ship, she's only ever commanded a ship in simulations before this.

Dean- helmsman who has always wanted to get behind the controls of the impala, he's never liked other people piloting her, but his style of flying was considered too reckless, so he never really got the chance before now.

Sam- science officer... Sam doesn't know much about how to be a science officer, he was only one of the researchers on board, but he's the only one left who can fill the gap.

Castiel- armoury officer and tactical advisor, help captive on a demon ship and tortured he's a lot crazy, dangerous when he and the ship are threatened, but for the most part just crazy. He is the only actual officer on the ship, but his crazy means he cannot command

Balthazar- ships engineer, often drunk thanks to the still he's set up in the engine room, a genius, but he only tends to work when he wants to.

Gabriel- ships cook. Also a world class translator, but he often gets too caught up in the language he's listening too and actually forgets to translate. Because of this he finds translating for a ship difficult.

Crowley- ships doctor, a demon who was missed in the purge of the other demons off the ship, previously a politician he was locked up after trying to broker peace between the demons and angels. He was forced to become a ships doctor due to his medical training... The only human and angels he's ever worked on have been corpses.

Meg- Crowley's nurse, she hates crowley with a passion due to personal reasons. She may, or may not be the reason castiel escaped from the demon ship alive...

Jo- Castiel's secondary armoury officer. She deals with the day to day aspects of the armoury and tactical position to free castiel up to prevent some kind of additional breakdown.

Bela- a spy, on the ship so that she can get close to the demons ships and steal their technology or information that could help win the war. She has no actual power on the ship.

Impala- the sentient ship who has a hologram that may, or may not, depending on who you ask, be getting it on with one dean Winchester.

Idea

Just picture it... All these people on one little ship trying to get home through enemy territory, none of them with the first clue what to do and how to do it!

Ok, now I just need to write and actual story on this.


End file.
